


Wearing His Heart

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Angelic Savior [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Vague mentions of Traveler Worshipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Milo gave him the most heartbreaking smile, wrapping an arm around the back of Cayde’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. “You already have a piece of me, and I know that cloak will follow my heart. And my heart lies with you.”





	Wearing His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Cayde reflects on Milo's cloak as he returns to the Tower after losing the Hunter in the Prison of Elders.

Milo laughed as Cayde fell atop him, pinning him to the bed with a smile. “Are you really this bad at dancing, or is this all part of your master plan to get me into bed?”

Cayde smirked, watching Milo’s features flush as he pressed down against him. “Mhm… a magician never reveals his secrets,” The exo mumbled, slowly rolling onto his back while pulling his lover to his chest.

He liked doing this. It felt right holding Milo, feeling their light melding together and the tingle of energy racing through his circuits.

Sundancer liked it too, he could feel her happy vibrations deep inside of his chest as Milo settled there, his ear upon the other man’s front. The Hunters stayed like that for a long while, their breathing relaxed and even. Cayde found himself stroking his fingertips through the curly ends of Milo’s hair, enjoying the warmth that his lover gave off. 

Romea phased out of Milo and floated comfortably to a free pillow, perching there with a content and lazy blink of her eye. Milo wrapped his hands around Cayde’s middle, his cheek squished against the tan of his armor, listening to the exo’s mechanical heartbeat. His hands fisted into the torn, roughened material of Cayde’s cloak and he laughed, propping his chin on the man’s chest. Lazy brown eyes gazed into those bright blue ones and Milo just grinned, “I’d tell you that it’s time for a new cloak, Cayde. But this is kind of iconic.”

“Sooo,” Cayde finally mumbled, his hand falling to Milo’s white, wing-shaped cloak. “What your saying is that I’m more fashionable than you?”

“Mmmm,  _ not quite,” _ Milo let his cheek fall back down, pressing his ear to Cayde’s chest. “Maybe one day though, I could wear your cloak, yeah?”

“Pft, you said it yourself -- this is  _ iconic,”  _ Cayde teased, reaching up with his free hand to gently poke the crooked tip of Milo’s nose. “Besides, you look good in white. My little cherub.”

The Hunter chuckled again, scooting closer to settle into Cayde’s throat instead, nuzzling into his patterned scarf. “You know, I’ve been thinking…” His voice got that quiet, deep edge to it.

Cayde’s gut twisted. "About what?”

“About what happened to that Warlock Ikora was mentoring,” Milo turned his cheek closer into Cayde’s throat, pressing his warm forehead to his lover’s chilled metal plating. “About what happens when we die.”

“Milo --” 

“No, no, listen,” Milo lifted his chin and pressed a kiss to Cayde’s jawline. “When I die --  _ if _   I die -- I want you to have my stuff. All of it. Even my cloak.”

“Even your cloak,” Cayde tried to laugh it off, “So, your final wish is to get me to dress better after you die?”

Milo sat up some, his brows furrowed. “Cayde,” He grumbled seriously and the exo quickly sat up, wrapping an arm around his waist. 

“Sorry,” Cayde said with a sigh, pulling Milo close to his chest in order to rest his chin on the Hunter’s shoulder. “I’m listening,” He clarified, blinking at Milo will woeful blue eyes. “I’ll be good.”

The man reached to his side and linked their gloved hands together, blinking as Romea and Sundancer floated together, by their heads. “You know, when I was first resurrected by Romea, I was in this big building. High arched ceilings, broken colorful glass and a statue with wings, missing a head. It was beautiful and frightening all at once. Took me forever to figure out a way to escape the building, but I found all these books. Couldn’t read a lick of it. Looked old, faded. But that’s where I found my gun, it was by the statue - at her bare feet.” Milo still shivered at the memory, “That place felt… like I’d been there before. Like I’d spent a lot of time there. Like I even put the gun there, or it fell there when I - the old me - was killed there.” 

Cayde swallowed, listening intently, his fingers rubbing comforting circles on Milo’s hips with his opposite hand. 

“When we finally found a way out, we were walking through rows and rows of these seats. All facing another statue, a woman with a Ghost floating in her hand and a long, flowing white robe draped over her arms. The weirdest thing was that the Ghost was ancient too, old and rusted, but still floating there. It didn’t move when we stepped closer and Romea -”

“It looked dead but peaceful,” His Ghost helpfully clarified, glancing to Sundancer. 

“I was… struck by this desire to take the robes. But only one piece really called out to me, like it knew my name, knew the old me, so… It’s a piece of me, I think. The old me,  _ and _ the new me.” Milo nodded and laughed, “I know what you’re thinking,  _ great I’m in love with a crazy guy.” _

“No, no,” Cayde smiled, “I felt the same way when I woke up. Like I died where I wanted to die, surrounded by people I wanted to die with,” He gently moved his free hand up Milo’s back instead, bunching up the silken cloak. It was quite beautiful, pure white and unstained even after all these years as if it was protected by Milo’s sheer presence. The wing detailing was foiled in gold and silver, breathtaking in the direct sunlight, shining like a beacon.

Usually, Void Hunters wore deep, dark colors to blend into the shadows. But Milo went against the grind, often cockily wearing white and gold, glinting in the darkness without fear of being seen. He knew that he could handle himself, no matter who saw him in the edges of the deep Void.

The cloak was taunting, too. Untouchable, always one step ahead of their enemy, just out of reach. It often was used to lead them deeper and deeper into their doom with the final kiss of Milo’s hand cannon. 

“I think sometimes we forget just how important our past lives were… even if we don’t remember them,” The exo mumbled, turning his head to glance at Milo with a smile, showing a flash of orange deep inside him. “So what you’re really saying is that you want me to have a piece of you if you ever die --” He coughed at the sudden tightness of his throat and breathed out harshly.

He didn’t ever want to think of returning Milo and Romea to the Traveler's loving light.

Milo gave him the most heartbreaking smile, wrapping an arm around the back of Cayde’s neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. “You already have a piece of me, and I know that cloak will follow my heart. And my heart lies with you.”

“You’re gonna make me cry,” Cayde choked teasingly, voice breaking as he put his hand upon Milo’s chest, trying to feel the beating of his lover’s heart.

For a while, they sat like that, holding each other, listening to each other breathing.

Finally, the exo pulled away subtly to grab at the edges of his own cloak and hold it to Milo’s shoulder. He judged the color against Milo’s features, smiling fondly. “And if it ever comes to it, I’d want you to have this, too. Hell, even Ace is yours. I trust you. I love you,” He smiled against Milo’s lips as the man tugged him into another kiss, deeper and desperate and the two fell back into the bed.

-:-

Cayde sat on the floor of the ship by Milo’s sprawled out body. He didn’t remember carrying the man all the way up to the first floors of the prison. He didn’t remember Petra’s comforting words and soothing touches. He didn’t remember his Ghost speaking to him in hushed, emotional tones.

He didn’t even remember getting into the ship. 

All he remembered was Milo - his smile, his laugh, his choking last gasp. The brightness that died in his eyes.

The last vestiges of light escaping him like a mist, leaving him fragile and mortal and so very dead.

Another ripple of pain tore into Cayde and he wheezed out a sob, finding himself still holding tight to Milo’s curled fingers. Pulling the man’s hand to his lips, he kissed at the bloodied leather and tried to remember a better time. 

While letting his head hang, Cayde shivered as his cloak settled heavily over him. He glanced sideways to take in the torn, ruined material of his steadfast, dark cloak.

Then his blue gaze landed on Milo’s own cloak. It was torn for the first time in ages. Stained at the edges with Milo’s blood. He choked out another cry, mournful and broken.

Yet still, it was beautiful. It was bathed in Milo’s final light and powerful just like the Traveler.

Somehow, despite the weight of emotion bearing down on him, Cayde knew what he had to do. 

-:-

Ikora and Zavala were there to meet him as he stepped off the ship, having docked in a more private location in the Tower. Milo was held tight to his chest, limbs tucked in safely and a brown, ruined cloak wrapped lovingly around him, covering his bloodied face.

Sundancer floated by Cayde’s head as he walked by the duo, their blue eyes focused ahead, almost unseeing. Lost in their grief.

As he passed them, a breeze gently carried the white, angelic cloak upwards, towards the Traveler. Cayde’s fingers trembled and his throat clenched again, struggling to fight down the raw rush of emotions. He bowed his head, and let the cloak pull at his shoulders, let it remind him of Milo’s gentle touch. 

He wore Milo’s heart as a promise. 

As a deceleration. 

No matter what Ikora and Zavala said in that burial room, Cayde knew that he was going to get Romea back, and if she had perished by Uldren’s hand, he would lay her to rest with Milo.

Only after he had put a bullet in the Prince’s wicked face.

**Author's Note:**

> Cayde is pissed.


End file.
